Bleeding Sins
by Xanumas
Summary: Its kinda Dark, my first fanfiction submission so please be gentel ^_^.
1. Default Chapter

Forming Sins  
  
  
He stood there, staring into the darkness ahead of him, the rain beating down from   
the heavens above. Causing his silver hair to stick over his face. His breathing soft, cold,   
hanging in the air as time around him seemed to stand still. A flash of brilliant light   
seemed to engulf him, causing him to panic. His hand darting down to his the handle of   
his sword. But then the lights start to dissipate, and the ground around him has been   
stained with blood. His blue eyes widen with horror as he saw the bodies of the   
Guardians lying upon the ground. He looked down slowly at the stream of blood that over   
took his leather boots. Staring at his reflection in the crimson river. His eyes staring into   
his owns. It looked like a cross of himself and the only person that chilled him to the   
core. He swallowed hard as he stared into a combination of his own face…and   
Sephiroth's.  
  
His eyes opened quickly as he sat up, his breathing quick, sweat rolling down his   
face and dropping from his cheek. He swallowed hard, shaking his head a couple of   
times, his blond hair falling over his face gently. "What was that?" he said between   
breaths. Turning in the bed and dropping his feet over the side he just stared into the   
darkness of his room. He sighed as he stood up. Dreaming of your sins? His head shot up   
slowly, looking about quickly to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?" He looked   
to the doorway seeing the shadowy form of Vincent. He stared at him coldly as Vincent   
just turned and walked down out of the doorway. "Vincent…" he said, letting the name   
fill the silence of the room.  
  
*************  
  
Cloud stood there in the training room once more, his sword in hand. "Okay   
Barret, I want you to release the next monster" his voice echoed in the metallic room,   
Barret watching him carefully "You sure about this? This thing is pretty tough…" Barret   
said in a sarcastic tone. "Just do it!" he yelled back, the sound of the leather handle   
crackling started to be heard. "What ever" Barret hit the button the metallic doors sliding   
open, Barret stepping off into the shadows to keep out of the monsters vision. The beast   
came cashing into the training room. Its breath heating the air around it, the smell of   
rotting flesh hanging in the air "Come on" he said as he ran towards it. The beast lunged   
at him its large metallic claw causing the air to howl. Cloud jumped into the air, twirling   
the sword. A familiar red light filled training room as he yelled "Meteorain!!" He   
slammed his sword downward toward the beast, the limit power roaring through him and   
through the blade. But just as the Meteor's began to leave him the room seemed to   
explode with light. Cloud's body engulfing in light, and just when the light faded away,   
he was standing there, kneeling upon the ground. His breathing rapid, then he felt a cold   
liquid running down his cheek. "What…" he said as he reached up, touching his cheek   
and looking at the blood upon his leather glove. He looked slowly, the room was stained   
with blood, there was no sign of the beast but the smell of its breath filled the room.   
"Barret…where are you Barret" his voice echoed as he stood up slowly. Looking about,   
seeing Barret staring at him, but he was moving. "Barret? What's wrong Barret?" Cloud   
said as he walked towards Barret. But he stopped, taking a step back, as he say Barret's   
body impaled upon the wall, a strange sword driven through Barret's left shoulder. He   
could hear Barret's soft breath, Cloud quickly ran to Barret quickly, pulling the sword out   
quickly and easing his friends body to the floor. "Medic!" Cloud yelled, his voice   
echoing through the training room.  
  
Cloud sat there on a chair, running his hand through his blond hair. He lift his   
head slowly, seeing Tifa walk out of the room, he stood up quickly "Tifa…is he going to   
be okay?" His voice was a bit torn, still puzzled about what happened. Tifa looked away   
from him slowly, her eyes held a tone of sadness "He is going to live…but" Her voice   
drifted off. "But what?" Cloud said quickly. Tifa looked back at him slowly "He lost his   
left arm Cloud" tears began to swell up in her eyes "The sword cut every nerve to his   
arm…we were too late to save his arm" She ran to Cloud, embracing him, crying upon his   
chest. He swallowed hard wrapping his arms around Tifa slowly. "Oh god…" He said   
under his breath. Lifting his head slowly, looking down the hall, his eyes falling upon   
Vincent, who was leaning against the wall staring right back at him. The same voice from   
the night before filled his mind, ~How does it feel to see your sins?~. He swallowed hard   
and just held Tifa close to him, watching Vincent turn away and walk down the hallway   
away from them.  
  
***************** 


	2. Dreaming Sins

Dreaming Sins  
  
He couldn't figure it out, the flash of light, the monster… "What happened to it?"   
Cloud said softly. Running his hand through his blond hair, letting it drop over his face   
gently. His thoughts kept going back to the sight of Barret's body. Impaled upon the way,   
his left arm hanging like a ravaged piece of meat. Cloud closed his eyes slowly, lowering   
his head as he felt a cool breeze come through his window. He sighed, letting the silence   
of the room over take him. Engulfing him in his thoughts, but that wasn't to be. He   
opened his eyes slowly as he heard something's breath in front of him. He lift his head   
slowly, staring at the shadowy creature on the balcony. "Who's there?" his voice echoed   
in the empty room, he quickly reached to the sword placed upon the wall. He found his   
breathing growing softer, his body getting cold as he began walking towards the shadowy   
creature. The creature just lift its head slowly, as if sniffing the air around it, then its eyes   
opened slowly, staring directly at Cloud. "Get out of here" Cloud said in a sharp voice,   
but something was different, his voice was colder, sharper then he usually talked. He   
shook his head as he stared at the creatures blood red eyes. Cloud grabbed at his chest   
slowly, taking a step back. His heart beating faster, he couldn't think straight. "Stop   
it…stop it" Cloud said…trying to look away but he couldn't. Those blood red eyes lost in   
the creatures shadow covered form. He found himself standing straight now, watching his   
body carefully; he closed his eyes and shook his head trying to move. But when he   
opened his eyes a flash of light filled the room, the screaming of the wind filled his ears.   
It sounded like the entire world was exploding around him; he could feel it shake his utter   
essence.   
  
Then the light disappeared, kneeling again, his breathing quick. He took in a deep   
breath, lifting his head slowly; the room was in utter disarray. And upon the   
balcony was the torn flesh of what he thought was the shadowy creature. He stood   
slowly, looking down at the sword in his hand slowly, but it wasn't the sword he had   
taken off the wall. It was the same sword that he pulled from Barret. He found himself   
starting to grin, and small chuckle left his mouth. He shook his head dropping the sword   
and grabbing a hold of his head. Gasping in pain as he dropped to his knees, shaking his   
head violently. "No…i…" He looked at the creature again, but it wasn't covered with   
shadows anymore, it was covered with rags. He winced in pain as he could hear his heart   
beat faster. Staring at the bloody rags, and the child like hand hanging out of them.   
"No…" He shook his head again, forcing himself to stand and run over to the rags.   
Tearing the rags away, seeing the young boy lying there. Soaked with blood, and strange   
runes carved into the child's flesh. "Oh god no…" He said as he dropped the blood   
soaked rags in his hands. Tifa ran into the room, followed by Yuffie and Cid. They all   
stopped as they saw the child in front of cloud. Seeing the room destroyed about them,   
they all stared at cloud their eyes filled with disbelief, as they don't want to believe what   
they see. Cloud shook his head as he got up. "I didn't…"He took a step towards them, but   
the same voice filled his head again. ~Another sin upon your blood soaked hands~.   
Clouds eyes went wide with horror as he turned his head seeing the balcony next to his,   
Vincent staring straight at him. Cloud looked at the trio standing at in his room.   
  
Cloud yelled and quickly ran, his hand meeting the railing and jumping as hard as   
he could, he felt the air whip around him, the world fade away, then he met the ground   
rolling upon the ground slowly. Sliding down the embankment, dirt flying up around him.   
He forced himself to stand and began to run as fast as he could. "I'm losing my mind…"   
He said, running as fast as he could, his heart beating faster within his chest. But his   
running quickly stopped as he saw the shadows ahead of him melt away, Cloud took a   
deep breath. Staring at the strange silhouette in front of him. And the cold voice entering   
his mind once more ~come with me, and your sins will be washed away~ Cloud shook   
his head lightly, taking a step back, but found himself walking towards the stranger, the   
light beginning to flow over him… "Aeris…?" He found his voice was different as he   
spoke, the light surrounding him now flying into the air lighting the small area around   
him. He stared ahead, as he saw the stranger ahead of him. ~No…I'm not Aeris…~ the   
stranger spoke. Clouds eyes going wide as the voice filled his mind. He wanted to grab   
his sword and run. But something was keeping him here. ~But I can take you to her~ the   
stranger said, starting to walk towards Cloud. Cloud's eyes going blank of emotion as he   
watched the stranger walk into the light. He felt his breath leave his body, staring at the   
man in front of him. The short silver hair, standing a tall 6 foot 4, wearing a blood red   
trench coat, jet black pants, the strangers chest seemed to be cover with what looked like   
blood runes, ones that you would see on a summoner stone, and those ice blue eyes,   
cold…calm…dark… "I've been looking for you Cloud" The stranger said, a small flash   
of light engulfing him. "It's almost time for you to awaken" Cloud felt his chest starting   
to burn, his heart pounding harder in his chest. "Who are you?" He yelled, "What are you   
talking about?" Cloud tried to move, but found that he remained motionless. The stranger   
walked around him slowly, the sound of the strangers sword being drawn filling his ears.   
"So many questions are running through that little head of yours" The man said coming   
to a stop in front of Cloud, the long sword, Cloud shook his head faintly trying to get   
back. "Oh…you know this sword…you should" Cloud gasped as a flash of memory   
flooded his mind. "It was the one that he drove through your chest" Cloud shook his head   
as he felt the same pain he had then flow through him like electricity. Cloud grunted in   
pain "Who…a-a-a-re…y-you?" Cloud said through the pain. The stranger grinned faintly   
placing the tip of the sword against Cloud's chest "You will find out…in due time my   
friend. But first you have to suffer a bit more…for my enjoyment" The stranger laughed   
as he pierced through the clothing and into clouds chest, leaving the blade in only a bit,   
not doing much damage. "Feel your sins Cloud, for soon, they will over whelm you and   
you will finally awaken" The stranger laughed, but his voice was cut short, he watched   
the man turned with a blur of speed, a barrier appearing in front of him, watching as   
hundreds of Ice shards shattered around him. He heard someone's voice "Hold on   
Cloud!" He tried to look but his vision was starting to blur "Tifa?" He said, and then he   
saw nothing but darkness as he passed out. The sound of footsteps rushing towards him   
was all he heard. And the dyeing voices around him.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
"Who was he?"  
"Cloud…cloud…hurry help met get him back"  



	3. 

  
Cold Sins  
  
Darkness…silence…nothingness…there was nothing else around him but   
darkness "Am I dead?" Cloud said softly, looking about the darkness. Then it was like a   
wall slammed into him. Thousands of screaming voices, burning his ears and his mind,   
he fell to his knee, grabbing his head in pain, trying to shut out the voices, but they   
wouldn't stop, they just kept growing in numbers. "Shut up…shut up…SHUT UP" he   
yelled at the top of his voice. The darkness around him shattering like glass, and all that   
he saw was the spray of blood fly over him. Cloud gasped and took a step back, wiping   
the blood from his face. Shaking his head lightly as his eyes stung, wiping the blood from   
them quickly. He looked up to see were the spray was from. And when Cloud did that his   
eyes went wide with horror, seeing the body of Ifrit and Shiva lying upon the ground,   
their bodies broken and gashed open. Cloud quickly ran towards Shiva first, kneeling   
down quickly by her side. But he watched her eyes, seeing the fear in them, watching her   
trembling, as he got closer to her. Cloud shook his head faintly, trying to tell her that it   
would be all right but all that came from his mouth were words that he wasn't trying to   
say at all. "Bleed….for…me…summon" he looked down at his hand, seeing the sword   
appear in it slowly, as if it was summon it self, then he quickly looked to Shiva, watching   
her mouth the words "No". Cloud tried to stop himself, but he couldn't control his body   
watching as the sword rose above his head and then down quickly, impaling Shiva down   
upon the ground.   
  
Cloud quickly opened his eyes and sat up quickly, his breathing quickly, grabbing   
his chest in pain and falling back down upon the bed. Tifa was quickly by his side trying   
to keep him from sitting back up again. "Calm down Cloud…it was only a dream" She   
said. Cloud's eyes were darting around as beads of sweat rolled off his brow. Slowly his   
breathing started to come down, his eyes focusing upon Tifa. "It…was a dream?" he said   
lightly under his breath. As if trying to reassure him self that it was. Tifa slowly ran her   
hand over Cloud's cheek. "Shhh…its okay…you've been asleep for the past few days"   
She said, watching Cloud with a worried look in her eyes. Cloud let his head fall to the   
side, remembering the dream as if it really happened, but he swallowed hard as he saw   
Vincent standing their watching him. Tifa looked up and saw Vincent, she smiled softly   
"Hey…come on in" She tried to keep a kind tone in her voice, but the fact was that   
Vincent really creeped her out. Vincent just turned away from them. "A child is   
dead…and all you care about is Cloud" Cloud closed his eyes slowly, feeling his heart   
beat faster as he heard about the child. Vincent looked back towards them with blood red   
eyes. "Its another sin upon you Cloud" With that Vincent turned away from them,   
walking out of the room. "Creepy dumb ass" came from behind the curtain next to them.   
Tifa quickly pulled it away, seeing Barret their looking at the doorway. "Don't even   
know why he hangs around here" He sighed and sat back in the bed, closing his eyes.   
"Tifa when you leave, just leave the light on, I don't want that thing coming in here"   
Barret swallowed hard, relaxing back in the bed. Tifa look back at Cloud slowly. "Just   
rest Cloud, soon you can get out of here and we'll have a night out okay…" She just   
winked at Cloud and walked out of the room, blowing him a kiss and leaving him with a   
smile. Cloud closed his eyes and just trembled there in the medical bed, his thoughts   
racing back to the child, and the worlds that Vincent said ringing in his ears.  
  
************  
  
Cloud opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling above him, running his hand over the   
bandages upon his chest, breathing softly and thinking to himself. "What is happening to   
me…it…feels like I'm going out of my mind" he said as he pulled himself up slowly and   
sitting back against his pillow. He sighed softly, but his time of relaxing and reflection   
were quickly interrupted. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. He   
swallowed hard as he watched the door, hearing the knob turning slowly. He watched as   
the light flooded into the room, blinding him for a small second. He watched, waiting,   
seeing nothing but the lights on in the hallway. He closed his eyes, shaking his head "Get   
a hold of yourself Cloud" He opened his eyes, his head snapping up as he saw the Child   
standing their, staring at him, blood falling from the poor boys lips and staining the floor   
beneath him. Cloud's heart began to race, his mind racing with one thought. "How…".   
The child moved slowly, walking towards him, then he looked back to the door, seeing   
Vincent standing there, holding one of his guns. He opened his mouth to speak but it was   
to late, seeing the flash of light and hearing the deafening sound of the gun going off. He   
felt a spray of blood, its cold feeling as he streaked down his face, feeling the last of his   
breath running out of him. He looked quickly to where the child was standing, seeing   
nothing but the body of a monster. "Th…the child were is the child" Cloud said staring at   
the monster. Vincent just walked over to the dead body of the beast. "There was no   
child…" Vincent said as he reached down with his large metallic arm grabbed the body,   
lifting it from the floor, breaking its bones by crushing it some more. "…just a   
beast…and your sins" The body of the monster disappeared as Vincent burned it with a   
simple spell. Vincent just turned walking out of the room, leaving cloud there with the   
monsters blood upon him. He watched Vincent reach for the knob and close it. Watching   
as the darkness swallowed him up again, leaving Cloud their, to his thoughts.   



	4. 

Child's sins  
  
  
Cloud stared out onto the world; shaking his head faintly…it was just before   
dawn, the early morning rays starting to pierce through the night sky. "I have to know…"   
Cloud said, getting out of the medical bed and creeping out of the room. He moved   
swiftly through the hallways, avoiding anyone that he could. His chest still hurt, but he   
simple ignored it, knowing that there would be time to heal the wound later. "I have to   
see if he is still alive" he said as he slipped into his room. Stepping lightly upon the   
shattered glass that lay upon the floor. He pulled a shirt on over his bandages, wincing   
lightly in pain. He looked back to the door quickly, shaking his head softly "No one" he   
said, reassuring himself as he knelt down upon the floor. Pushing the trash out of the   
way, seeing the small hole in the wooden floor. He placed his finger in it, lifting the old   
pieces of wood, seeing the large metallic box laying in hiding. "Good…its still intact" he   
sighed in relief as he lifted the trunk. Opening it quickly, staring at his Ultima Sword.   
Grasping it and lifting it out of its box he laid it upon the ground beside him, reaching   
inside the box and pulling the out the two orbs of materia, the cold orbs glowed softly at   
his touch as if coming back to life. He placed them next to his sword, putting the trunk   
back inside the floor. "Its time to go" he said to himself, standing slowly with the orbs of   
materia in one hand and the sword in another. He placed the sword upon his back, the   
straps quickly wiping out and latching together. He let out a small sigh as he hooked the   
materia onto the swords strap. He moved quickly, sliding his boots on, the smell of burnt   
leather faintly touching his nose as he stood upon the balcony. "Come to me Bahamut"   
Cloud yelled, the sky ripping apart as the mass of summon energy erupted about him, the   
large Dragon king appearing in a gust of dark power. Cloud jumped into the air, moving   
with a blurr and landing upon the dragons back. "Fly towards the Northern Crater…don't   
stop…until we get there" The dragon responded back with a growl and then they were   
off, flying low to the ground. The wind whipping against his face harshly, but slowly   
cloud raised a barrier around him. "I have to know" Cloud closed his eyes, holding onto   
the dragon tightly, hearing its breathing through its scales. He closed his eyes slowly,   
starting to doze off, the barrier holding him onto the back of the dragon.  
  
He opened his eyes quickly, standing up as fast as he could, looking about   
quickly. But there was nothing, not even Bahamut; it was just him upon the ground in the   
field. "What…where am I?" Cloud said as he looked about quickly, reaching up and   
grabbing a hold of the swords handle. ~Why me?~ the voice pierced the air around him,   
deafening him. Cloud shook his head turning around quickly, seeing the child their   
staring at him. The blood falling from the child's wounds, Cloud took a step back shaking   
his head. "Your not real!!" Cloud yelled, staring at the child. ~Why did you kill me   
Cloud~ the child walked in circles around him, the ground beneath the child turning a   
blood red. "I didn't kill you!" Cloud yelled back his voice filled with fear. The child stopped,   
a flash of life erupted in front of Cloud's eyes, opening them he saw that he was   
in his room again, but he was staring at himself, it was the night he saw the creature upon   
his balcony. "What is this?" Cloud said faintly watching as the child walked into the   
room. Watching the Cloud in front of him kick the child down, tearing the runes into the   
screaming child's skin, until the room fell silent once more. The child lying in the rags on   
the balcony, the image of Cloud standing there over the child's body was all that was   
left. The world seems to melt away, leaving him and the child in the darkness around   
him. ~My blood…is your sin…why did you kill me~ The child started to cry, crimson   
red tears of blood falling form the child's eye. Cloud felt the blood rush from his face,   
feeling faint while watching the child. "I…I didn't…i…couldn't" Cloud shook his head,   
but watched in horror as a steel sword ripped through the child's chest, the blade leading   
into the darkness, the child was screaming then fell silent, as hands reached out from the   
shadows and snapped its neck. The child fell limp, sliding off the sword, Cloud watched   
in horror as the stranger melted out of the darkness. "Annoying child…I'm glad you   
killed the boy Cloud" the stranger moved closer towards him. "Now its time to wake up,   
your at your destination…but I don't know what your looking for…why don't you tell   
me…" The strange man walked towards him, the blood dripping from the long blade.   
"No…stay away from me" Cloud yelled, tearing the blade from its strap, watching as the   
world erupted around him. "Get away!!" Cloud yelled as he slammed the sword into the   
ground. But as he did it, the world disappeared; Cloud opened his eyes staring at the   
passing clouds around him. "What…where am i…"His voice trailed off as Bahamut   
growled faintly. "It…was…a dream" Cloud shook his head softly. Looking down at the   
ground beneath him, seeing nothing but ocean. "Bahamut…hurry…as fast as you can fly"   
Cloud urged the dragon harder, not wanting to waste any more time. "I have to know…if   
he is still alive"  



	5. 

Just to let all of you know i will be taking Bleeding sins off   
of the Final Fantasy 7 story board for a total recall. But do   
not panic. The plot and the story will remain the same, I just   
want to fix some of the things up. You know punctuation and  
grammar and such. Plus i will explain things a bit more clearer in   
detail. I hope no one is upset about me doing this.  



End file.
